icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TenCents/Demon, Part 8
If something can be remembered, it can come back. Story TenCents was at his computer, typing. “So, I was at the grocery store, and I saw…” he was typing. And all of a sudden, he wasn’t there. Something else was controlling his keys. TenCents could barely control what he thought. All he remembered was feeling a mixture of dark feelings upon looking at iCarly Wiki’s logo. Love. Romance. Pain. Death. Insanity. Guilt. All of a sudden, TenCents was back. And he didn’t remember what had just happened. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ TenCents woke up with a fright. He couldn’t remember why that dream had happened. He wasn’t even sure if it had happened. But that feeling of guilt had reached TenCents, too. And he wanted to know what it was. He glanced over to the bed Lizzy had been lying in. It was empty. “Must’ve gone out for a call,” he thought. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Lizzy opened her cell phone. “What do you want?” she asked. “''Just a chat'',” said the voice. “This’d better be good,” said Lizzy. “''I’m not gonna let him find out about me,” said the voice. “''The sooner he is rid of, the better.” “I still don’t see why he’s a threat to you,” said Lizzy. “After all, he doesn’t remember anything.” “''That’s the thing,” said the voice. “''My work was not permanent. There will come a time where he will remember everything that happened.” “I’ll do what I can,” said Lizzy. “But I don’t know about this.” “''Your job is not to know!” the voice snarled. “''Your job is to give me results!” The line clicked: the other guy had hung up. Lizzy put her phone in her pocket and walked back into the motel room. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ TenCents had gotten out of bed and was now on the computer. “What’s going on?” asked Lizzy. “Well, I finally found someone who can help me out on the Doranor story,” said TenCents. “Go on.” “Some guy in England saw the video and he told me that he remembers a story that his mother told him where somebody mentioned a Doranor, but he wasn’t paying attention at the time, but we can go to his mother. She lives in a shack on the Nile.” “What are we waiting for, let’s go!” said Lizzy. “I dunno,” said TenCents. “This seems like a very bad clue.” “And de-Nile is just another river in Utah,” said Lizzy. “Egypt!” “Whatever. But it’s the only clue you have, you might as well follow it.” TenCents looked at his laptop ruefully. “All right,” he decided. “But if this doesn’t work…” ___________________________________________________________________________________________ “Well, I’m not sure if it’s your lady,” said their guide. “But there’s a somewhat cranky old lady who lives in a shack a few miles South. “I can take you there if you like for a price.” “Name it,” said TenCents. He immediately regretted saying this. “100 US Dollars,” said the guide. TenCents groaned and took out a few ten dollar bills. “Your welcome,” he grumbled. __________________________________________________________________________________________ TenCents and Lizzy walked up to the shack. “What a dank place!” said TenCents, looking around. “I bet they don’t have internet.” “Not everything is about the internet,” said Lizzy, walking up to the door and hitting the doorbell. There was a buzz. A small boy opened the door. “May I help you?” he asked. “Hi, we’d like to speak to your grandmother,” said TenCents. “GRANDMA!” the kid called. TenCents and Lizzy covered their ears. An old lady walked up to the door. “Who are you? Go away!” “Ma’am, we’d like to speak with you,” said Lizzy. “Go away or else you’ll rue this day!” the lady snapped. “Madam, the lives of more than 60 people depend on a story that you know that we need to know to save them!” TenCents snapped, equally as snappy. Like a snapper. The old lady glared at them. “Fine, what is it?” “We need to know about Doranor,” said TenCents. The lady looked at TenCents for a moment. Then she grabbed a cross and threw it against TenCent’s head. “Seriously?” he asked. “I’m not a demon. Far from it, actually. I’m a demon hunter.” The lady looked at him up and down. “Perhaps you should come inside,” she said quietly. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ “Sorry about the mess,” she said. “My grandson has been running wild.” “Messes don’t bother us, ma’am,” said TenCents. “Well, except for walking on dog poop, but that’s another story.” “Perhaps we should head to the basement,” said the lady. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ They walked into the basement. The old lady locked the door. “I haven’t told anyone this story,” she said. “It’s always been the family secret.” “You can count on us on keeping it a secret,” said Lizzy. “Unless we get blackmailed…” TenCents elbowed her in the stomach. “You can count on us,” Lizzy groaned. The old lady breathed deeply and began. “A long, long time ago, long before you two were born, long before any human alive right now was born, there was a demon in hell. He was the devil's son, and for a demon he was young, being only 120 years old that time. His name was Doranor. One day, Doranor decided to visit planet earth. Sometimes demons decide to do that, in most cases to create chaos – that was what he was planning to do. But as he arrived there, and saw the human, he didn't see a reason to do it. He was a good demon. He didn't want to hurt anybody. But he liked to experience the planet, in form of a human he could change himself into. To see the things he couldn't see in hell. But then something happened. Something no one would have expected. He fell in love with a human. Doranor knew his father wouldn't appreciate it. But the love the two had wasn't describable. And if one thing was sure, then it was eternal. He couldn't let go off it, though he knew, he brought both of them in danger. He tried, but even when he wanted to let go, he didn't have the strength to do it. And she didn't want to let go either, even when she found out what he really was. The two were deeply in love, and a result of their love were two precious sons. Twins, who didn't look alike. Years went by, and the boys slowly grew up, until both of them were 17 years old. But then, something horrible happened. As destiny wanted it, the devil found out about Doranor's unnatural relationship with a human, and about the two sons – half human and half demons. His wrath was horrible. In his rage he killed her immediately. Doranor screamed. His sorrow was inhuman, and his scream of pain, of infinite sadness made even every heartless demon in hell cry. But that wasn't enough for his father. He couldn't leave the two deformed abominations nature never would accept like this. So he decided to punish his son another time, and instead of killing them he trapped them in his son's own mind. If he wanted to, Doranor could kill them, but he could never get them out. His mind was a hell itself. He had just lost his loved one, and nothing was there to comfort him. Centuries passed, and Doranor wasn't just lead by sorrow. He had went mad. Crazy. And there was no cure. The devil decided to lift the punishment, knowing he had doomed his son's life. If Doranor wanted to, he could let his sons go. Let them out. But he didn't. He was insane. He thought that they would die just like his beloved one did if he did. He loved them too much to let that happen. And until today, both of them are still trapped in their own father's crazy mind. And they will be forevermore.” __________________________________________________________________________________________ “Such a sad story,” Lizzy said, wiping a tear away. “It sounds familiar,” said TenCents, scrunching up his eyebrows slightly. “Really?” asked the old lady. “Perhaps my family secret isn’t so much of a secret.” “It’s not like that,” said TenCents. “I don’t so much feel like I’ve heard it. I feel like I’ve…experienced it.” The old lady’s eyes opened wide, but they went back to normal. “If I were you, I would go help your friends,” she said. “Doranor is merciless.” “Thanks for the help,” said Lizzy, and they started to leave. “Umm, out of curiosity, what was Doranor’s girlfriend named?” asked TenCents. “I don’t remember, unfortunately,” said the old lady. “The story has been passed on through our family for generations, but no one ever told me the girlfriend’s name. I can tell you the names of the two sons, though. They were named Jack and Evan." “Thanks,” said TenCents. He was visibly perplexed. "By the way, do you have this story written down anywhere?" "I can't go around distributing this story," the lady said, her demeanor darkening. "I'm sorry, but if it falls into the wrong hands..." "No, it's fine," said TenCents. Lizzy had just left the room. The old lady pulled TenCents over. “Don’t trust the girl,” she said quietly. TenCents looked at the doorway, making sure Lizzy was gone. “I know,” he whispered. Author's Note Why doesn't TenCents trust Lizzy? Why shouldn't TenCents trust Lizzy? You'll find out sooner or later. Category:Blog posts